Bruce Wayne
Bruce Wayne is a vigilante who derives from Gotham City. Born to Thomas and Martha Wayne who was murdered in front of his eyes as a child, Bruce dedicated his life to doing their name proud with the aid of his butler and father figure Alfred Pennyworth by bringing Gotham's criminals to justice, creating a larger-than-life persona that became known as "The Batman." For years, Bruce fought against crime and corruption through intimidation and fear as Batman, taking on a ward in Jason Todd who helped him protect his city as Robin. They fought for years before the Joker and Harley Quinn killed Robin and left a taunting message on his suit for Batman. This event led Batman to become darker and brutal, but he nonetheless continued his crusade against crime. When General Zod and his followers invaded Earth in search of Kal-El, one of Bruce's buildings collapsed during Kal-El and Zod's fight in Metropolis, causing the deaths of people Bruce knew. He then swore to put an end to Superman, whom he saw as an unchecked alien god, stealing Kryptonite from Lex Luthor and battling Superman, nearly killing him before realizing they were set up by Lex. As Batman, he teamed up with Superman and Diana to battle Doomsday. After Superman apparently died to stop Doomsday, Bruce decided to honor his new, fallen friend by uniting a team of metahumans to protect the world in Superman's absence. Biography Early Years Bruce was born to Thomas Wayne and his wife Martha in 1970. He was brought up in Wayne Manor, leading an idyllic childhood. In 1981, the Waynes were leaving the Aragon Theatre after attending a viewing of The Mark of Zorro when they were held at gunpoint by Joe Chill, a mugger who shot both Thomas and Martha before fleeing. Shortly after, family bodyguard Alfred Pennyworth dismissed the rest of the staff and became Bruce's legal guardian. Thomas and Martha were later buried in the Wayne Family mausoleum. During the funeral, a traumatized Bruce ran away, only to fall down a dry well and be attacked by a swarm of bats. This would later inspire him to use the fear he felt from this incident to battle the criminal element that took his parents' lives. Becoming Batman For the next several years, Bruce trained until he was at the height of mental and physical perfection. In 1997, at the age of 25, his years of training and mastering several fields of fighting, built-up anger, and childhood fear culminated in the creation of "The Batman," and he began waging a one-man war on crime from a secret base of operations located beneath the grounds of Wayne Manor, the scene of his childhood fear of bats on the day of his parents' funeral. Armed with specialized gadgets and vehicles, Bruce protected Gotham from a wide variety of criminals, ranging from master assassin Floyd Lawton to the maniacal criminal mastermind known as The Joker and his sidekick Harley Quinn. It was during this time that Bruce found Jason Todd, whom he took in as a ward and trained to fight beside him at night as Batman, seeing a lot of himself in Jason. Jason fought alongside Bruce under the codename "Robin." Disaster struck when Robin was captured, tortured, and eventually killed by the Joker, who vandalized Jason's suit with graffiti, leaving behind a message for Batman, and left Jason dead for Batman to find. A distraught Bruce buried Jason on the Wayne Manor grounds and displayed his Robin uniform in a glass case as a centerpiece in the Batcave, to honor his fallen comrade, as a constant reminder that the fight against evil never stops. Bruce then proceeded to approach Joker and beat him until he was put into a coma and destroyed all of Joker's teeth. Sometime later, Wayne Manor fell into disrepair for unknown reasons. Bruce moved into a lake house located near the manor on the estate and built an elevator that leads directly to the Batcave. Kryptonian Invasion In 2013, a broadcast was sent to Earth by Kryptonians led by General Zod, who demanded that humans hand over Kal-El, one of his planet's citizens who had apparently been hidden among the human race for years. When Zod's forces attacked Metropolis, Kal-El, now known as Superman, arrived and managed to stop the Kryptonians' plan. During the Black Zero Event, Bruce flew to Metropolis to evacuate his employees, including his close friend Jack O'Dwyer, at the Wayne Financial Building. With the battle destroying and totaling buildings, Bruce climbed into an SUV and drove into the city, evading falling pieces of debris and fires as he tried to make his way to the Wayne Financial Building. He then watched as the gravity beam from the Black Zero stopped. Moments later, when Superman and Zod's battle ripped apart the Wayne Financial Building, which collapsed into dust, Bruce raced into the dust cloud, finding Wallace Keefe, whom he helped from underneath rubble before saving Sage from falling debris. He then looked up to see Superman and Zod crashing to Earth in a fireball, filled with rage towards the alien menaces. Post Black Zero Event Whilst on patrol in Gotham, Batman was tracking Firefly and his companions to a warehouse; there, he found them planning to blow up the merchandise in the building. He used a Batarang to destroy the detonator and engaged Firefly, who attacked Batman with his flamethrower. Using a respirator to breathe while there was no oxygen in the air, Batman defeated Firefly and rounded up his companions for the Gotham City Police Department to find. Whilst a group from Metropolis Middle School was visiting the Wayne Enterprises R&D Facility in Metropolis, Bruce followed a girl from the visit, Zoe, who wandered off into the restricted sector. There, she found criminals using a Kryptonian Rifle and Kryptonian Pistol to break into the vault. Bruce told the girl to return to her class, but they were discovered and captured. As the criminals attempted to escape, they were confronted by Superman. When the Kryptonian weapons affected Superman, Bruce used Superman's distraction to subdue the criminal watching him and Zoe. He then used the Kryptonian Signal Jammer to create a high-pitched noise that subdued everybody, including Superman. Superman used this distraction to take out the criminals and hand them over to the Metropolis Police Department, as Bruce mulled over Superman's reaction to the signal jammer. As Batman, Bruce was later chasing a group through the Carytown Crossing in the movie and shopping district. He landed his motorbike on top of their car, causing them to crash, before subduing and tying them up. He then ran from the scene, disappearing down a manhole. The following night, he located Emily, who had taken a photo of him. He acknowledged that she would do the right thing and destroy the evidence, disappearing into the night. While the citizens of Metropolis celebrated the unveiling of the Superman Statue being built in honor of the Man of Steel, Bruce was exercising in the Batcave. Alfred pointed out to him that the citizens of Gotham never showed him any appreciation for his work as Batman and told him that he wouldn't be surprised if Bruce had some professional jealousy of Superman, only for Bruce to claim that Superman was not a professional as he did not have to work for his gifts. Suddenly, an alert came up on the Batcomputer and Bruce went out. Arriving, Batman saw some thugs attempting to steal weapons; after a grueling fight, he was injured. Despite this, he managed to defeat the thugs and leave them for the police. Arriving back at the Batcave, Alfred tended to Bruce's injuries as the Superman Statue was revealed. Bruce then got up, much to Alfred's dismay, and claimed that Superman was not a hero. He then proceeded to train while claiming that someone must be prepared when Superman inevitably turns on humanity. Facing the Man of Steel In 2015, Batman stopped a human trafficking ring where he located kidnapped girls and brutally branded the leader, Cesar Santos, after getting information out of him for who he works for and what he knows on the "White Portuguese." He leaves him for the GCPD to find, quickly escaping after being shot at by rookie officer Mike Rucka who arrived on the scene. Returning to the Batcave, Bruce confirmed to Alfred that Anatoli Knyazev was the one who knew where the "White Portuguese" is, a person planning on bringing a dirty bomb into Gotham. Bruce then went to an underground fight club where Knyazev was and hacked his phone, learning that Knyazev frequently contacted Lex Luthor, who has information on the bomb. Infiltrating a party held by Lex at the Metropolis Library, Bruce manages to hack into the LexCorp mainframe. The hacking device, however, is stolen by the mysterious Diana. Before he can catch her, Daily Planet reporter Clark Kent, who had been using his Super Hearing to listen in on Bruce and Alfred's secret conversation, questioned Bruce about Batman's presence and methods, only for Bruce to point out the hypocrisy of criticizing Batman and noting the fact that Superman was worshiped despite the fact that his power could wipe out the entire human race if he wanted to. The next night, at a museum gallery, Bruce tracked Diana, who told him that she was after the same thing he was and told him that Lex had a photo that he stole from her and told him that he would find his hacking device in his car before leaving. Bruce returned to the Batcave and began decrypting the drive. Falling asleep, he had a nightmare about a dystopian future where Superman had turned evil and now ruled Earth, with Batman leading a resistance movement against him. As Bruce awakened from the nightmare, he went through the files to find that the White Portuguese wasn't a person, but a ship bringing Kryptonite into Gotham; he then discovers that Kryptonite can kill Superman. Though Alfred argued that getting the Kryptonite to destroy Superman wasn't what he should be doing, Bruce intensely persisted. Later, Batman awaited atop a crane in the Port of Gotham, watching as the Kryptonite was loaded into a truck under Knyazev's supervision. He shot a tracker onto the truck and gave chase in the Batmobile, taking out the escort vehicles one by one. He slightly fell back from the trucks before crashing through a wall to take a shortcut before Superman suddenly appeared in front of the Batmobile, causing Batman to hit the Kryptonian and crash into a nearby gas station. When Superman ripped the doors off the Batmobile and told Batman to retire, Batman defiantly declared that Superman would bleed. Taking Down Superman Sometime later, Bruce was at Wayne Tower, watching the Superman Senate hearing at the United States Capitol on the news, where he saw that Keefe was testifying against Superman. He then asked for files on Keefe and found that he had been rejecting compensation from Wayne Enterprises; he also found notes from Keefe to Bruce. As Bruce watched on the news, a bomb at the Capitol exploded, killing everybody inside the hearing as Bruce received another note from Keefe, telling him that he let his family die, referring to the destruction of the Wayne Financial Building two years earlier. Fueled by his anger towards Superman, Bruce began preparing for an inevitable showdown with the Kryptonian. He started by breaking into LexCorp Headquarters as Batman and stole the Kryptonite, leaving a Batarang in its place. He then started physically training harder than ever before and making Kryptonite-based weapons, such as Kryptonite Gas Grenades and a Kryptonite Spear. He also constructed a Mech Batsuit. He also searched through Lex's files to learn more about the Kryptonite, but also found the Metahuman Thesis files that Lex had been compiling, revealing that Diana was an immortal Amazon, and also found evidence of Barry Allen using his Super Speed, Orin destroying an underwater drone, and Dr. Silas Stone using a Mother Box to save his dying son Victor Stone. He then emailed the files to Diana, asking her who she was and where she had been since 1918. He then began planting his booby traps in an abandoned area of Gotham at strategic points before going to the abandoned Bat-Signal and turning it on to let Superman know that he was waiting for him. ]] He then waited for a short while until Superman arrived. Superman tried to talk to Batman, only to be led into the first trap: Sonic weapons. Machine guns, the next trap, began firing on Superman, who took them out with Heat Vision. An angered Superman then walked up to Batman and tackled him through a building before throwing him at the Bat-Signal, destroying it, and warning him that if he wanted him dead, he would have already done it. Batman then used a lead-laced Smoke Grenade so Superman couldn't see before he fired a Kryptonite Gas Grenade at him, weakening Superman and causing his powers (especially his strength, speed, and sensory abilities) to fluctuate and continuously wane. Batman then began to beat down Superman and holding his own against the Man of Steel until the Kryptonian's powers begin to return, allowing him to briefly beat Batman back. However, since Superman was still weakened by the Kryptonite, his speed was that of a normal human's, allowing Batman to shoot another Kryptonite Gas Grenade and thus cripple his adversary. Batman then beat down Superman again and threw him down a shaft before lassoing him with a grapple line and dragging him towards the planted Kryptonite Spear after slamming him across the room with the grapple. As he did all of this, Batman aggressively taunted Superman about not being a man until he dragged him to the spear and prepared to deliver the final blow. When Superman told him that he was letting a kidnapped Martha Kent die due to his actions, a confused Batman angrily demanded to know how Superman knew that name, believing him to be talking about his own mother. At that moment, Lois Lane quickly arrived to stop Batman from killing Superman, telling him that Lex had kidnapped Superman's adoptive mother. Ashamed, a shocked Batman threw away the Kryptonite Spear and helped Superman up. Lois told them that the Scout Ship in Metropolis is draining the city's power, meaning something was happening. Batman then told Superman to go the Scout Ship, promising that he would rescue his mother. The Dawn of Justice Discarding the Mech Batsuit, Batman got into the Batwing, where Alfred informed him that he had already tracked Knyazev, who was holding Martha Kent on Lex's orders, to a warehouse in the Port of Gotham. The Batwing took out the men outside the building before Alfred took control in drone mode as Batman entered through the second floor of the warehouse. He crashed onto the third floor through the floor, attaching traps to the men's guns to destroy them as he hid in the rafters. He then crashed down and began taking out the men one by one in hand-to-hand combat, throwing them into walls and knocking them unconscious skillfully and quickly, leaving only Knyazev and one of his men. Batman crashed through the soft wall and knocked out the last remaining man before Knyazev pointed his flamethrower at Martha, ordering him to drop the man's gun otherwise he will kill her. Batman then told him he believed him and shot the gas tank on Knyazev's back, setting it alight as Batman grabbed Martha and shielded himself and her from the flames with his cape. Once Martha was safe, Batman returned to the Batwing and flew over Stryker's Island to find Doomsday releasing electronic bursts from his body after dueling with Superman and having been hit with a nuclear bomb by the US military. Realizing that it is Kryptonian, he decided that he must lead it back to the Kryptonite Spear in Gotham and began shooting at the creature. Doomsday followed Batman as planned but took down the Batwing with Heat Vision, cornered Batman, and fired a killing blast at him, but Batman was protected by Diana, wearing her Amazonian armor as Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman then engaged Doomsday and knocked it back as Superman returned from space, fully rejuvenated. Superman and Wonder Woman physically battled Doomsday as Batman planned to use his last remaining Kryptonite Gas Grenade, using his Grapnel Gun to avoid Doomsday's blasts. As Superman left the battle to save Lois, Wonder Woman held Doomsday with her Lasso of Truth as Batman finally had a clear shot at the creature, firing the Kryptonite grenade at it, weakening it, as Superman took the Kryptonite Spear and flew at Doomsday, stabbing Doomsday in the heart before the creature returned the favor with the spike on its hand. After the two Kryptonians fell down dead beside each other, Batman grabbed Superman and handed him down to Wonder Woman as Lois ran over to cradle the fallen hero's lifeless body. As Lex was sent to prison for his crimes, Batman paid him a visit to let him know that he arranged for him to be transferred to Arkham Asylum. He also prepared to brand Lex but decided against it in honor of Superman. Lex then revealed that the whole universe knew that Superman was dead and that "he" was hungry. Batman then left Lex rambling in his cell with his Bat-Symbol branded on the cell wall. Bruce later attended Clark's funeral in Smallville with Diana, telling her that they need to find the other metahumans and be ready to fight whatever was coming next, referring to Lex's mention of another extraterrestrial threat and his own nightmare. Rogues Gallery encounters and Metahuman Search Sometime after Superman's death, Amanda Waller gave an anonymous tip to Batman in order to catch Deadshot, who was wanted for murder at the time. Batman cornered Deadshot and saw that he was with his daughter Zoe; this prompted him to encourage Deadshot to surrender peacefully. Deadshot initially ignored this and pointed his pistol at him, but ultimately surrendered to Batman, who subsequently turns him over to GCPD, when Zoe put herself between them and pleaded with her father not to shoot Batman. Lawton was later transferred to Belle Reve. Sometime afterward, Batman pursued Joker and Harley Quinn, who was driving the Jokermobile, in a high-speed chase. Joker and Harley Quinn put up resistance but eventually crashed into a lake, prompting Batman to put on a breather and attempt to save them. When he went to the lake bottom, Joker was missing, but he found Harley motionless and broken through the windshield. However, she quickly awakened and tried to stab Batman, who then punched her in the face, knocking her out. He then carried Harley's seemingly unconscious body to the hood of the Batmobile to perform CPR, which Harley used as a facade to actually make out with Batman. After this, Batman angrily pushed her off and pinned her to the hood by the neck. Harley laughed at how she was able to trick him before Batman eventually turned her over to the GCPD, who later transferred her to Belle Reve, in the same "hole" as Lawton, according to Waller. After the Enchantress's reign of terror in Midway City, Bruce met with Waller over dinner. Waller handed Bruce a file on each of the members of Task Force X, as well as profiles on Barry Allen and Arthur Curry for Bruce to find them personally. Before he left, Waller told him to stop "working nights," to which Bruce told her to shut down Task Force X, or he and his friends would. Appearance Bruce is a man of impressive stature at 6'3", being also heavily toned in muscle; this helps with intimidating villains as Batman. He is normally seen dressed in the most expensive and impressive suits tailored from the most rated names in fashion and seen driving one of his many expensive and exotic cars. He normally has his graying black hair brushed back and keeps a clean-shaven, though sometimes he sports stubble. Whilst at home, he adopts plain clothing because he no longer has to keep up his playboy charade and is more focused on his full-time job as Batman. As Batman, he wears a specialized suit of armor consisting of a grey bodysuit sporting a black bat emblem on the chest. The suit also has a cowl with pointed ears that hide a communications link. The mask also hides Bruce's face and also mimics a bat's head. He carries a large amount of equipment which is hidden and magnetized onto his Utility Belt which carries a variety of equipment which is hidden by a black fireproof cape. Abilities Bruce is not superhuman but has undergone intense training to improve his strength and fitness, giving him peak human physical prowess. As such, he possesses nigh-superhuman strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, balance, equilibrium, coordination, durability, endurance, senses, and metabolism. He also relies on equipment from his company Wayne Enterprises to defeat his enemies. He is a master of every known form of martial arts, as well as other types of unarmed and melee combat; this, combined with his nearly superhuman physical prowess, makes him a nearly inhuman combatant and one of mankind's greatest martial artists. His combat skills are further enhanced by the proper use of motion, momentum, leverage, and anatomical weaknesses; with this, he easily brought down twenty-four enemies at once. Bruce is also highly intelligent, being a brilliant detective as well as an expert tactician and planner. He has proven himself exceptionally good at stealth, being able to disappear in the middle of people's sentences and sneaking up on others unexpectedly. With his vast wealth and company, as well as his own intellect and mechanical aptitude, Batman has access to some of the world's greatest equipment and technology to improve his performance. Relying on intellect, detective skills, fighting capabilities, science and technology; wealth, physical prowess, intimidation, and indomitable willpower in his war on crime, Batman is a force greatly feared by Gotham's underworld. Equipment *Batarang *Batcave Computer *Batsuits **Mech Batsuit **Standard Batsuit **Tactical Batsuit *Grapnel Gun *Grenade Launcher *Smoke Grenades *Sticky Bombs *Tech Cowl *Utility Belt Vehicles *Batmobile *Batwing *Flying Fox *Knightcrawler Bases of Operation Batcave The Batcave is a series of large underground caverns located beneath Wayne Manor, home to hundreds of bats and used by Bruce as a base of operations for his activities as the vigilante Batman. Glasshouse The Glasshouse is a small, ultramodern mansion located next to an idyllic lake. Bruce and Alfred currently live here after moving out of Wayne Manor. Wayne Hangar Wayne Hangar is a large, unused aircraft hangar created by Wayne Enterprises which is now used by Bruce to store some of his arsenals. Wayne Manor Wayne Manor is a stately home belonging to the Wayne family in Gotham City. It has passed through generations of the Wayne family and is currently owned by Bruce, who used to live in the manor with Alfred. Personality Bruce is very dedicated and determined to crime-fighting, sometimes employing illegal and morally dubious tactics (such as torture), but he is ultimately acting for the good of Gotham. Despite his dark past and serious work, he has displayed a sense of humor around Alfred. Although possessing great hate and anger towards criminals, he has proven himself a very caring and selfless person, constantly putting his life on the line to save innocent lives and bringing the most dangerous criminals to justice for society's protection and freedom. In the past, Bruce's strongest characteristic was his strong moral code to never kill; however, in the time before confronting Superman, he has thrown away concern for the criminals he hunts and, while not usually killing criminals directly, will not hesitate to put criminals in a deadly situation to rescue innocents, such as the case with Martha Kent. He is also willing to use deadly force while using the weapons on his Batwing or Batmobile. In physical combat, he is shown leading enemies to be caught in explosions, set on fire, stabbed, shot, or suffering severe bone damages, such as by smashing them into walls on into the ground at full force. Many times, it is their own weapons that end up harming and seemingly killing them during the chaos Batman creates in his battles. After Superman's death, it is assumed that Batman became more merciful again in honor of him, as proven when he visits Lex in order to brand him, but ultimately decides not to. To the public, Bruce takes on the facade of an irresponsible, fun-seeking playboy in order to avoid suspicion of his alter-ego. As Batman, he reveals his dark, intimidating personality in the form of a bat (his childhood fear for his enemies to dread) to frighten the criminals he stands against, believing in theatricality to help him seem more than a man. Bruce's ultimate goal is to bring order and justice to Gotham City. While Batman is shown to be a psychologically strong and selfless individual, a combination of emotional and physical pain, loss, exhaustion, and potential disillusionment experienced over the years has made him more cynical, pessimistic, and world-weary. This has something to do with what caused him to become a killer vigilante. If it seems there is no other choice and when there is only one course of action for him to take, he becomes even more aggressive. That is when nights for him get harder. Alfred once explained it as a "fever and rage" being able to turn a good man like him into a cruel one. His own inner demons and hatred towards evil, as well as his distrust toward those with god-like power, allowed Lex to manipulate him using hate mail and the destruction of the US Capitol to push him over the edge. Combined with his apocalyptic dream of Superman, it caused Bruce to become even more determined to stop Superman, despite Alfred's attempts to convince Bruce that Superman was not an enemy. Bruce's speech of his ancestors being involved in hunting animals also attributed to the manner in which he wanted to kill Superman, thus his creation of the Kryptonite Spear. He planned to kill Superman like an animal, taking away others' fear of him in the process and nearly did so while sadistically beating and taunting him about him not being a man or a god. It wasn't until the moment that he flashed back to his parent's murders by the mention of his mother's name did he realize, to his horror, that he was about to take the life of an innocent and teamed up with Superman to defeat Lex and Doomsday. Appearances *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice: Playground Heroes *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice: Field Trip *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice: Picture Proof *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice: Lights Out *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Crossfire *Guide to the Caped Crusader/Guide to the Man of Steel: Movie Flip Book *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice: Upstairs/Downstairs *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice: Tech Manual *''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' *''Suicide Squad'' *Suicide Squad (Novel) *''Justice League'' *''Untitled Justice League film'' *''The Batman'' }} Trivia * Ben Affleck portrayed the actor George Reeves, who played Superman in The Adventures of Superman, in the biopic Hollywoodland, making Affleck the only actor to portray both Superman and Batman. * Affleck previously played the Marvel superhero Matt Murdock/Daredevil in the 2003 film Daredevil and also in deleted scenes in the spin-off film Elektra. * Affleck was cast as Batman during the Summer of 2013, after an extensive search for actors which included Armie Hammer, Josh Brolin, Ryan Gosling, and Bradley Cooper. * Affleck worked out every day at 5:00 AM in several gyms in order to become a muscular Batman. He even asked Christian Bale, who played Bruce Wayne/Batman in Christopher Nolan's Dark Knight trilogy, how to get into shape for the role. He also joked that Bale's advice was to get the costume makers to put a zipper on it to make going to the bathroom easier. * This is Bruce Wayne's 9th live-action appearance **1st: Lewis Wilson played the character in "Batman" serial film in 1943. **2nd: Robert Lowery played the character in "Batman and Robin" serial film in 1949. **3rd: Adam West played the character in ***''"Batman"'' TV show in 1966-1968. ***''"Batman: The Movie"'' film in 1966. ***[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Legends_of_the_Superheroes "Legends of the Superheroes"] TV special in 1979. **4th: Michael Keaton played the character in ***''"Batman"'' film in 1989. ***''"Batman Returns"'' film in 1992. **5th: Val Kilmer played the character in "Batman Forever" film in 1995. **6th: George Clooney played the character in "Batman & Robin" ''film in 1998. **7th: Christian Bale played the character in ''The Dark Knight Trilogy *** "Batman Begins" film in 2005. *** "The Dark Knight" film in 2008. *** "The Dark Knight Rises" film in 2012. **8th: David Mazouz plays a young version of the character in "Gotham" TV show running since 2014. See Also *Batman Family External Links * * Category:Batman Category:Batman Vs. Superman Category:Batman Vs. Superman characters Category:Super-Heroes Category:Humans Category:Characters without powers Category:Batman secret keepers Category:Wayne Family Category:Character with martial arts skills Category:Characters in the comics Category:Americans Category:Males Category:Superman Category:Justice League Category:Justice League characters Category:Justice League members Category:Justice League Part 1 Category:Recurring characters Category:Suicide Squad Category:Suicide Squad characters Category:Wonder Woman secret keepers Category:Justice League Part 1 characters Category:Justice League Part 2 Category:Justice League Part 2 characters Category:Superman secret keepers Category:Aquaman secret keepers Category:Flash secret keepers Category:Cyborg secret keepers Category:Heroes Category:The Batman Category:The Batman characters Category:1970 births